Something Is Terribly Wrong
by Maisy13
Summary: Spoiler alert... Don't read if you haven't seen Leave Out All The Rest. It's bad when even your dog knows something's not right, can your friends be far behind? Complete.
1. Hank

**Spoiler Alert-- Don't read if you haven't seen 'Leave Out All The Rest'**

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved for CBS

**A/n:** After all the turmoil lately, I had to get my feeling out. This is how I did it. Not beta'd, so forgive any mistakes.

* * *

**Hank**

"Tic-tock, tic-tock, tic…" The wall clock ticked on, the only sound in the silent room. "Bong!"

The clock struck the hour and Hank opened his eyes and looked up from his place on the living room couch. He turned his head towards the door, listening for the sound of his daddy coming up the stairs to the door.

Silence.

His eyes drifted to the ticking clock and he snuffled. It was late, almost noon, and his daddy wasn't home. Normally this wouldn't worry Hank, his daddy worked odd hours sometimes, but for the last few weeks he'd been getting home on time, and even going into work later.

Hank was worried. First mom had left and he had missed her terribly, and daddy had been really sad, but things had gotten better. He'd talk to her on the phone, and let Hank listen to what she had to say.

Then something bad happened. Mom came home, but that wasn't the bad thing, the bad thing was that their friend died.

Hank had met Warrick a couple of times, and Hank knew how much mom and dad had loved him. His death had mad them sad, and Hank had been sad too, but he'd also been happy to have his family together again.

Then mom went away again, and dad stopped sleeping. He'd let the phone ring and not answer it, even though he knew it was work, and this worried Hank very much.

Hank had tried to cheer him up. He'd snuggled with him and chased the squirrels in the park when out for his walk, but nothing worked. Hank was starting to think something was terribly wrong with his daddy.

"Tic-tock, tic-tock…" The clock ticked on.

Finally, Hank heard the key in the door. He hoisted himself up and plodded toward the door, happy his daddy was home.

The happiness didn't last long. As soon as the door opened, Hank was assaulted by a strange smell. Hank didn't recognize it, though something about it was familiar. Like a similar scent that had other scents added to it. Hank didn't know what it was, but it smelled really bad. Like that skunk he'd accidently startled at the park that time. A lot of times daddy would come home from work smelling of different things. Hank wasn't sure what exactly his daddy did, but those smells he brought home could be quite intriguing. A scent that triggered long dormant instincts; the smell of the hunt, and a fresh kill, though sometimes the kill didn't smell so fresh. All the same, Hank found that aroma stirring. This, though, was not a good smell.

Hank was worried about his daddy. He looked awful. He was hoping his daddy would smile at him and tell him about his day, because he did that sometimes and it seemed to help to talk things out, and Hank was very glad he could help his daddy that way.

Today, he didn't say anything. He tossed his keys on the table and walked over to the couch, sitting down slowly.

Hank followed, sitting at his daddy's feet, ever the loyal companion, even though he'd rather bury his nose in horse manure than smell this sickly smell. He whined, and rubbed his nose against his daddy's knee.

After a long silence, his daddy finally spoke. "What have I done?"

"Yes," Hank thought, "Something was terribly wrong."

**TBC…**


	2. Greg

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved for CBS

**A/n:** I had planned something else for this chapter, but it's not quite done yet, so I'm going with the one. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Greg**

The music throbbed in Greg's ear as he sat back in the passenger seat of the Denali. Grissom was driving them to a scene and Greg had heard that it was a doozy, so he was trying to get into the right frame of mood to deal with it.

He glanced over at Grissom and was surprised to see the scowl on his face. If anything, Grissom normally looked passive, so this was a bit surprising.

Frowning, Greg removed the ear buds from his ears. "Hey, Grissom- is…um, is something wrong?"

The scowl instantly vanished and he shifted his eyes from the traffic to Greg. "What?" I'm not allowed to be in a bad mood from time to time? We're going to a homicide involving two children, Greg. How do you think I should feel?"

Greg blinked, taken aback. Grissom had fairly snapped at him, and that was unusual. It was true that they were all on edge about this homicide, but Grissom usually held it together better than this.

"Uh, sorry, Gris," Greg said. Hoping to raise the mood in the car, Greg smiled. "Hey, I got a letter from Sara yesterday. Seems like she's having fun."

Grissom's face got grimmer.

"Uh, I'm sure you can't wait for your next vacation. Sun, surf and the beautiful Sara Sidle, what more could a man ask for?"

Grissom didn't answer, but jerked to a stop and got out of the car, slamming the door.

They had arrived at the scene.

Greg blew out his breath and looked out the window, watching Grissom stride over to the crime scene tape. He had a feeling in his stomach, a feeling that something was terribly wrong.

TBC


	3. Catherine

**Disclaimer:** All Rights Reserved For CBS

**A/n:** I have several updates written, if not typed up, so these updates should come pretty quickly. Though I'm not rushing anything. :D:D

* * *

**Catherine**

Catherine Willows dug her hand into her pocket and grasped the spare key to Grissom's house. He'd given her the key a couple of months before so she could feed Hank while he was working so many doubles.

She hesitated putting it into the lock. She knew this could make Grissom mad, but she was worried about him. He had called in sick, and, she rationalized, she just wanted to check on him. That's what she told herself. Anyone else would call her a snoop.

She slipped the key into the lock and hesitated once again, biting her lip. This was the point of no return. If she turned this key, she was officially snooping.

In the silence, she heard whining behind the door, and then scratching. That settled it; now she really had reason to go in. She had to check on Hank.

She turned the key and eased the door open.

Hank pushed his head through the crack and sniffed at her feet, then jumped up, his paws on her shoulders.

"Whoa!" she whispered, trying to make the least amount of noise possible. "Shh, boy," she hushed, looking around the darkened house. "We don't want to wake daddy up."

Hank jumped down and padded to the kitchen, nudging his food bowl with his nose.

"Has daddy not fed you today?" she asked, bending down to pick up the bowl. It wasn't like Grissom to forget something like this, even when he was sick.

She filled the dish with some food and turned to look around the home. She frowned at what she saw. The place seemed bare; there were things missing that had dotted the room on her last visit. The pictures from the bookshelves, and other objects that had warmed the place, and given it a feeling of home, were gone. She walked over to the refrigerator. Its surface was clean. With new eyes, she looked around, and knew what was wrong. All of Sara's touches were gone, and with them, the soul was gone from the home. It was no longer a home, just a place to while away the hours.

She tiptoed to the bedroom door and peeked in and was surprised at what she saw. All the personal touches were gone here too, which she'd expected, but one thing she expected to be there, wasn't. Grissom wasn't lying in the bed. She walked over and opened the closet. As she'd expected, none of Sara's clothes were there, but she could tell that some of Grissom's things were missing also. She sighed. The house wasn't just cold, it was unlived in.

What worried her even more was that Grissom had called in sick, and he wasn't someone to call in sick when he wasn't actually sick, so he was sick, but not sick at home, and if he wasn't at home, then where was he? Catherine had a feeling that something was terribly wrong.

TBC


	4. Brass

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved for CBS.

**A/n: **Thanks for the lovely reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this series of ficlets. Enjoy

**Jim Brass**

Jim Brass leaned back and watched the suspect squirm. This was his favorite part of an interrogation. He'd blocked all avenues of escape, and the perp only had two choices; tell a lie, which Brass would jump on quicker than a working girl on a thousand dollar trick, or confess. Either way it was a good time for Brass.

He stifled a grin and glanced over at Grissom, sure that he was enjoying having this guy on the ropes as mush as he was. So, he was surprised when he saw the grim look on Grissom's face.

Brass turned back to the perp to interrupt his stream of excuses. "Hey, murder is murder." He pushed a pad over to him. "And even if you didn't pull the trigger, you were egging your friend on, which makes you just as guilty of Janice Cooper's death as your friend. Now, write down exactly what happened."

He stood and gestured for Grissom to join him in the hall. Once the door was closed, he turned to Grissom. "Is something wrong? We had that guy pinned and you just sat there looking like you'd lost your best friend."

"Do you expect me to be jubilant that a young lady lost her life because her stupid Ex couldn't take a hint? When a woman says it's over, it's over, and nothing will make her change her mind. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think we've wrapped this up, so I'm going to go catch up on some paperwork."

Brass shook his head as he watched Grissom walk away. Grissom was choosing paperwork over interrogating a murder suspect, and that meant only one thing; something was terribly wrong.

TBC


	5. Doc Robbins

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved for CBS.

* * *

**Doc Robbins**

Doctor Al Robbins hummed to himself as he began the "Y" incision on his current "patient".

He worked methodically, noting any oddity as he went. It was a routine autopsy and he fully expected to determine the cause of death was a gunshot wound to the head, which is what he'd told Grissom when he'd insisted he put a rush on the autopsy.

Doc wasn't sure what bug had gotten up his butt lately, but it was wearing thin. He had been grouchy and, and even more odd, he was snippy.

A few minutes later, Doc finished up and sewed the last stitch into the man's chest. He called David, and together they moved the man into one of the freezer drawers. He asked David to clean up and, after washing up, he took himself off to a late lunch.

His original plan had been to go home for a leisurely lunch with his wife, but Grissom seemed to want everyone to be as miserable as he was. Something was terribly wrong with Grissom's life.

An hour later he was making his way back down to the morgue when Grissom came striding towards him.

Al could fairly, see the dark cloud hanging over his head, and a scowl plastered on his face.

"Where have you been?" he asked curtly.

Doc answered with a brief, "Lunch."

If anything Grissom's scowl got darker. "Did you finish the autopsy on that gunshot victim?"

Doc nodded. "Sure did."

"And…" Grissom frowned, exasperated.

"And he died of a gunshot wound to the head, which, by the way, is what I told you before."

Grissom sighed. "Look, I had to make sure."

Doc gave his own sigh. "Look, Grissom, is there anything bothering you? You know I'm always here to listen."

Grissom's face closed up and he shook his head. "Everything is fine, Al. I'll let you get back to work," he said, heading down the hall.

Al shook his head, something was definitely wrong.

TBC


	6. Wendy

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved for CBS

**A/n:** Thanks for reviewing, enjoy.

* * *

**Wendy**

Wendy Simms walked quietly down the hall, dreading the up coming conversation.

There had been a few times over the years when she had brought results to Grissom and he'd demanded they be redone, she'd even heard of one particular instance with her predecessor, wherein he'd made Greg rerun the tests, under the assumption that she had made a mistake.

Now, normally, he wasn't mean, or rude about asking for a test to be redone, but she heard from others that he'd been in a grouchy mood, and she didn't relish telling him these results.

As she approached, she saw that his office door was open. She edged up to it, peeking in. What she saw surprised her.

Grissom was sitting at his desk, vacantly staring at his laptop screen. She watched as he sighed, and reached out to touch the screen. Then, Wendy heard Sara's voice say, "I'm happy…"

Wendy watched as Grissom closed his eyes and bowed his head as he continued to listen to Sara.

Backing up slowly, Wendy decided to wait on telling him about those test results. She'd never seen Grissom in that much pain before, unless you counted the time that Sara had been kidnapped. As she walked down the hall she knew, something was terribly wrong.

TBC


	7. Riley

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved for CBS

**A/n:**Okay, so with Riley being so new, I was a little worried about writing her, plus this is the first chapter with more than one charater, not including Grissom. I just felt being new she needed someone to bounce her thoughts off of. Let me know if you think it's in character, or not. Thanks for reviewing. :D:D

* * *

**Riley**

Riley Adams Walked down the hall surveying the lab rooms around her. She'd been working here for a few months now, and she was becoming familiar with the personalities of the lab.

There was Hodges bent over a microscope, he was an odd mix of cockiness and neediness… and in the next lab was Wendy. Riley sensed something between those two, but wasn't sure exactly what that 'something' was.

Wendy seemed cool, as did Mandy, in fact, Riley liked all the lab techs. She especially had fun teasing David Phillips, the assistant coroner. She got a kick out of watching him blush.

Grissom walked out of the fingerprint lab and Riley stopped to drink out of the fountain so as to avoid making eye contact with him. She didn't know what it was, but she seemed to have done something to piss him off.

They had started off alright, but then she'd made the mistake of questioning that little boy without representation, though she still maintained that all she'd done was talk to him, but since then she'd been in the shit house.

Someone cleared their throat and Riley popped her head up from the fountain.

Greg Sanders grinned down at her. "Hiding from the boss man?"

"Not at all, I just needed a drink of water." Riley straightened and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, right. " He turned serious. " You know, he's not usually like this. He's had a rough couple of years."

"Well, that's no reason to take it out on me." Riley was on edge. She wanted her boss to respect her, and to be honest, she had the feeling she'd seriously gunked up the chances of that. She was just too stubborn to admit it to anyone else.

"Hey, one of the things that sets Grissom off is a child being harmed, and you just caught him on a really bad day." Greg frowned. "Of course, he's been having a lot of those lately."

"Well, I hope he pulls out of it soon. I don't have the money to move to anther city and start over. I need to make a go of it here."

Greg smiled. "Don't worry. Things will get better, they usually do."

Riley shook her head. "I hope so, because something seems wrong, and I don't know enough to know what would make it right."

Greg frowned. "Yeah, neither do the rest of us." He shook himself and smiled. "So, how 'bout breakfast, that should cheer you up, and maybe I can fill you in on all the lab gossip."

Riley laughed. "Sure, I'll take you up on breakfast, but I'm not sure what gossip you can you can tell me that I don't already know, latex boy."

Greg's face flushed as he watch her head down the hall. "Well, we'll just see about that," he muttered under his breath, then hurried to catch up with her.

**TBC**


	8. Hodges

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved for CBS

A/n: Okay, so hopefully I'll be updating every day this week, seeing as how I'm no longer bogged down by a job. Well, at least this is one benefit. :D:D

* * *

**Hodges**

David Hodges looked down at his feet, unsure of what to do. This wasn't a situation he was used to. Normally he'd have strolled up and said, 'Hi…" but he got the feeling that he shouldn't.

He watched as Gil Grissom walked down the sidewalk in front of him, keeping a safe distance behind him so as not to be noticed.

"C'mon, Dave, he's one of your best friends," he whispered to himself. Okay, so maybe best friend was pushing it, but certainly 'friend' wasn't overstepping. Sure, Grissom would act as though David Hodges was just a lowly labrat, but Hodges knew that that he 'got' him more than anyone. Hodges had helped solve several big cases and Grissom knew what an asset he was.

A few minutes later Hodges watched as Grissom stopped and looked in a store front window. Hodges froze in his steps with the most distinct feeling that he was seeing something very private. The look on Grissom's face was pure longing, and heartbreak. A few minutes later he shook his head and moved on.

Hodges hurried up to the window Grissom had been looking in, and caught his breath. It was a travel agency, and they were featuring a deal on a trip to the Galapagos. Hodges had heard through the grapevine that Sara had joined a research group down there. He looked down the street, but Grissom was no longer in sight. Frowning, Hodges continued on his way. At least he had an answer to Grissom's recent absentmindedness. Something was obviously terrible wrong.

As Hodges continued down the road, he couldn't help but wish that Grissom realized the important things in life, before it was too late… and that maybe he should take his own advice.

TBC


	9. Warrick

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved for CBS

**A/n:** Okay, so this chapter is a bit longer, but you'll see why. I know it's a bit weird, but it just doesn't seem right not to include Warrick, so I did. :D:D Enjoy and Happy Holidays

* * *

**Warrick**

Warrick Brown had been brought up to believe in the hereafter; His grandmother had made sure of it. As he'd lain, dying in Grissom's arms, he'd known that there was more out there, but the look in Grissom's eyes had stayed with him as his soul left his body, and instead of heading toward the light beckoning him home, he instead turned to look down on the scene below him.

He'd watched as McKean lied to Grissom abut what had happened, and laughed to himself that the man could possibly think he'd get away with it, with the best CSIs on the case. He'd watched as each member of his team arrived and reacted in their own way. Even Ecklie had been affected.

He rode along with his body and Grissom to the lab, but decided not to attend his own autopsy. He'd waited in Grissom's office, and when Sara arrived, he'd smiled. He'd missed her more than he'd realized.

When the whole team had arrived and the hugging began, it was the first time he had felt a stirring of remorse. Until then, he'd been numb. But, seeing the team together again, all together, mourning his loss, he'd felt the slightest regret.

He'd followed Sara and Greg to his apartment and saw for the first time, really saw how he'd been living. When Greg found the petition for custody of his son, he'd realized how petty it all was. How stupid he had been. There had been ways to work things out with Tina. He'd let his hurt and anger color his perception.

He hadn't been sure he if he could communicate with the living, but he'd gotten the opportunity to try when Nick was standing over McKean with his service weapon, finger on the trigger, and ready to fire. He couldn't let his friend ruin his life over that scum. He'd shouted and waved his arms, and he'd never be sure if he had gotten through, or if Nick's better sense had prevailed, but Nick had discharged the gun into the ground, and not the under sheriff. Brass had looked as relieved as Warrick, when he'd rushed up to the scene and saw the situation.

Then there was the funeral. Warrick had stood at the front of the church, watching as his friends, his family, the people he'd worked with everyday, mourned his loss. He'd listened to Grissom, the person whom he'd respected above all else, break down on the pulpit. Warrick had wished so much that he could talk to him one more time. To tell Grissom exactly what he'd meant to him.

In the next few days, Warrick had drifted around the lab, sticking mainly to wherever Grissom was, and he began to sense that something was terribly wrong.

Grissom was forgetting things, zoning out, and not sleeping. Sara had left, and from where he stood, Warrick could see why. He could see so many things he hadn't before. He guessed when you had no life of your own to worry about; you were free to notice those of other's.

He was very worried about Grissom. He was in a steep decline. Others were dealing better, even Catherine. He could tell she had taken his death hard, and it was one of the few regrets that he had, that he'd never gotten to know her on a more personal level. Still, it was best not to dwell on that. Grissom, however, now he needed some help.

Then one day, it happened. Sara sent him that video. Warrick had been to visit her, and he knew that, though she was happy being away from Las Vegas, she was far from happy about her separation from Grissom. Warrick understood better than ever what she'd been through. Knew of her childhood, though he didn't know how, knew that she had a self-preserving nature. She loved Grissom, had done maybe since she'd first clapped eyes on him, but she was never quite sure how he felt. Over the years she'd let him off the hook so many times, kept herself distant, pretended he couldn't hurt her if she didn't let him. They had had a couple of good years, but even those had been filled with uncertainty. Grissom kept everything bottled up. Warrick could see that Sara was unsure of Grissom's real feelings for her, and that made her even more unsure of the security of their relationship. Had he ever said the words? I love you was such a simple phrase, but though Grissom had intimated as such, had he ever spoken those three words?

Warrick could see all this weighing on Grissom. He could see the conflict between personal happiness, and his duty to his team. For so long, work, the team, had been the only thing in Grissom's life. What if he gave his whole heart to Sara, and she found someone new?

Warrick tried repeatedly to get Grissom's attention. He was desperate to get through to him. He had to convince him that life was short, and that love was all that mattered, something he didn't want Grissom to learn after he was dead. Grissom wasn't listening, though. Warrick only had once chance. There was only one person he may be able to get through to… _'Nick, buddy, don't fail me now.'_

TBC


	10. Nick

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved for CBS.

**A/n:** I'm so sorry this took so long. First I was laid off, and then I went out of town on vacation, then when I got back, I was sick, and trying to find a job in the really great economy we have, but I finally got this written. I hope it meets your expectations. :D:D Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your comments have lifted my spirits. Thank you very much. :D:D

* * *

**Nick**

Nick slammed the door of his locker closed and sat down on the bench. He shook his head and ran his hands down his face. He was at the end of a long double shift, and his eyes felt like they had been rubbed with grit. He sighed and stood up, but lost his balance and sat back down.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for him to be driving. His head shot up suddenly. He could have sworn he heard Warrick's voice. He shook his head again… "I definitely shouldn't be driving", he mused aloud.

Then he heard it again. Warrick's voice and he could swear it said, '_Grissom'._

Maybe his subconscious had taken the form of Warrick's voice. That would make sense. He'd never paid attention to what that little voice in his head sounded like when it warned him of things he shouldn't do. Instinct, that's what it was. And any psychiatrist would tell you that it was normal for that voice to take on the characteristics of a close friend who had passed away. It was the minds way of compensating.

His trusted friend, the one who always told him when he was working too hard was gone, and therefore his subconscious took the voice of that friend. Nick smiled. "Heh, maybe I should take some psychology courses," he said with a crooked grin.

Obviously his brain was telling him he was too tired to drive, and therefore he should find a ride, and Grissom was the only one from the night shift still around, he had seen him just before he'd come to the locker room, he'd been sitting at his desk, surrounded by files.

Nick left the locker room, and started down the hall, mulling over just how many times Grissom had been sitting at his desk, in that same position, when Nick left for the day. Or, for that matter, how many times he'd been in that same position when Nick had come in for the day.

He approached Grissom's door and watched as he looked at something on his laptop. The office was dark, so Nick figured he had to be done with whatever paperwork he'd been doing.

Nick stopped in the door way and leaned on the door jamb, leaning in to knock on the door. Grissom's face jerked up, and for a second there was a smile on his face, but it faded as soon as his saw Nick standing there.

"Do you need something, Nick?" he asked, closing his laptop.

"Yeah, I'm just getting off shift, and it's been a long one," he glanced at his watch, "nearly twenty hours, and my brain is mush. I'm in no condition to drive and I was hoping I could catch a ride with you."

Grissom was silent a moment, then nodded. "Sure, just let me straighten up in here." He stopped and looked up. "But how will you get to work tomorrow?"

"Oh, I'll just get a ride from War…err, I mean Catherine or Greg." He looked down and smiled. "Guess I am out of it, happens when I get this tired, I forget…"

Grissom watched him a moment, "I guess it's been pretty hard for you." Grissom looked down, appalled not to have noticed before.

Nick shrugged. "I guess you don't really realize how much you love someone until they're gone. He was… he was like a brother, and I don't know that he ever knew how much I cared. One thing's for certain, I'm not going to let that happen again. I want everyone I care about to know how much I care, before it's too late." The big hearted Texan grinned. "And I think that if you have the chance to be with the one you love, you should take it." He shrugged and turned, "I'll wait for you in the lobby."

Grissom watched him go. He looked down at his laptop and for the first time in weeks, he smiled. Nick was right. "I've been a damn fool," he sighed.

* * *

Two weeks later, as the team gathered in the break room, Grissom announced that he would be leaving. Through his shock, Nick watched as Grissom headed down the hall, and he heard Warrick's voice in his head once again. "Good job, Nicky."

**The End**


End file.
